twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt/Breaking Dawn Cast: Flashmob Dancers?
Back in July, at Comic-Con, Ashley Greene and Kellan Lutz were interviewed by MTV. According to them, Toni Trucks, who portrays Mary in Breaking Dawn: Part 2 put together a huge dance for the cast to do for director Bill Condon instead of filming, and a certain user and I (*cough* LavendaBrunette *cough cough*) were wondering: What dance did Toni put together?!?! I've been wondering about this for a long time, and I eventually came to think it was a very iconic dance. Michael Jackson's "Thriller". Well, it wasn't, but something just as special. From a recent interview: Word on the street was that filming on The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn was interrupted by a pre-meditated prank, pulled on Condon, by nearly his entire cast — a choreographed dance-off that took the director by surprise in the middle of a key battle scene. “It was one of the greatest things I’ve ever seen,” Condon told Movieline. He explained how it all happened. “In that second movie, as you know from the book, a half-hour of it takes place in this one location, this one field,” Condon said. “We shot there for, when you include the second unit, a couple of months — but the first unit was there for many weeks.” “When we came to the last, widest shot, with 80 vampires on one side and 27 vampires on the other, I’m sitting up the ladder and suddenly you hear this music — ‘Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This).’ And the Cullen side starts this incredible, West Side Story-kind of rumble. The other vampires then start to dance back. It was unbelievably big.” Who was responsible for the vampire dance-off? “I know Myanna Buring was behind it, and Lee Pace,” Condon said. “There were a couple of others. I should figure out exactly who. But they kept it a secret! They rehearsed this number for a week, and kept it a secret. It was so great.” Luckily, Condon adds, “there was a lot of B-camera rolling.” There’s a very good chance it’ll make it onto the eventual Breaking Dawn DVD/Blu-ray, but there’s just one catch: It’s part of Breaking Dawn Part Two, which brings the saga to a close on November 16, 2012 — which means it could be over a year until the footage sees the light of day on home video. I don't know about you, but I can totally imagine the cast of Breaking Dawn Part 2 ''doing this! I find it hilarious, imagining the Cullen side of the "battle" of people doing this aggressive dance rumble, and the Volturi dancing back. This ''has ''to be on the ''BD-2 DVD. It really does. In my head, I keep imagining something along the lines of the Hillywood Show's Eclipse parody's dance to "Bad Romance" by Lady Gaga (the entire parody was amazing, by the way). But I doubt the dance was anything like the Hillywood Show's. And I have listened to the song the cast of BD-2 danced to (it's in a video below). It certainly is interesting. *imagines Cullen side working it, then Volturi side working it back, with serious facial expressions* Ah, I love when three of my favorite things (retro music, dance, and the Twilight Saga) come together. :) And what I find even more hilarious is that MyAnna Buring and Lee Pace, who play two of my favorite characters, put this together. Yes, actors besides Robert and Kristen can be cool, people. Also, I have a random Breaking Dawn fact, fresh from an article of the news section of this Wiki. It sort of stuck out to me: The sex scenes are having a bit cut out. Due to "graphic thrusting" by yours truly Edward Cullen (oh good God), body shots, etc., the movie was originally rated R and had to have some stuff cut out to stay PG-13. So, uh, yeah. THANK GOD. I do not need to see any of that, and I hope I will never have to hear or type the words "graphic thrusting" for a long, long time. So, have a Twilightish day, eat some candy (it's Halloween America and other places today!), whatever. With Twilightish love, TeamTaycob 22:58, October 31, 2011 (UTC) thumb|300px|left Category:Blog posts